Naranjas Inmaduras
by Rooniest
Summary: Reflexiones y recuerdos de Hagrid al realizar el álbum de fotografías de Harry en su primer año.


**NARANJAS INMADURAS**

Maldice por décima vez en la tarde mientras sacude su dedo índice, del que empiezan a brotar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre, e instintivamente se lo lleva a la boca, succionándolo y apretándolo contra la lengua para cortar la leve hemorragia, a la vez que con la otra mano, sacude de su enmarañada cabellera un pequeño trozo de celo mágico que se adhiere a su rebelde pelo.

Mira fugazmente el reloj de su cabaña y frunce el ceño apurado por la hora que marcan las pequeñas manecillas del cuco. Está convencido que la tarea hubiera sido mucho más fácil si el pequeño álbum de fotos y las tijeras, que maneja con torpeza desde hace mas de una semana, fueran de un tamaño apropiado para un semigigante.

Cansado, se echa hacia atrás en la silla apoyándose sobre el respaldo y desvía la cabeza hacia el perro jabalinero que lo observa indiferente tumbado sobre la alfombra del frio suelo.

—Te envidio._—_dice con la voz grave, síntoma de no haberla usado en horas, y solo obtiene la mirada desganada de Fang, que bosteza y se acomoda de nuevo en las mantas para continuar con el sueño de la tarde.

Pasa una a una las páginas del todavía inacabado álbum de fotos, dándose así un breve descanso antes de continuar. Después de varias semanas ojeando las mismas fotografías, una y otra vez, ya se las sabe de memoria, y lo que al principio eran punzadas de dolor y angustia por ver a James y a Lily Potter tan llenos de vida y radiantes ante la vida que todavía tenían por disfrutar, ahora se han convertido en pequeñas sonrisas nostálgicas, acompañadas de alguna que otra fuerte aspiración de nariz, conteniendo los mocos y las lagrimas. Sin embargo, es capaz de soportar el mal trago por el niño que sobrevivió, por Harry, porque está convencido que no hay nadie que se merezca más que él ese pequeño diario de momentos, poblado de felices recuerdos de sus progenitores.

Y por ello, no podía estar más agradecido a los compañeros de curso de los Potter, sin los que hubiera sido imposible llevar a cabo la tarea, y especialmente a Lupin, por haberle provisto de un gran arsenal de recuerdos, que o mucho se equivocaba Hagrid o estaban cuidadosamente elegidos, pues era sorprendentemente llamativo como no había ni rastro de los otros tres merodeadores, como si aquella amistad jamás en la vida hubiera ocurrido, borrando siete años de travesuras y trastadas de un plumazo.

Es en ese momento cuando sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la sonrisa radiante que le dedica un joven de pelo negro, y ojos azules, efectivamente, la única foto que muestra que Sirius Black alguna vez compartió risas con los Potter, la única foto testigo de la boda de James y Lily, y la única que aunque hubiera querido borrar su huella, eliminando así cualquier vestigio de su existencia, no se habría permitido hacerlo por nada del mundo.

Habría dudado de muchos, la guerra contra el innombrable fue oscura y temida por todos, y muchos fueron los que juraron lealtad en vano, pero jamás se le hubiera ocurrido poner en duda la lealtad que se profesaban los, posiblemente, mayores alborotadores que ha conocido Hogwarts…

— _¿Quién hay ahí?_

_Como si esperaran ser pillados desde el principio se dan la vuelta automáticamente con estudiada simetría, luciendo una mueca confiada de forma idéntica. Disimular, como todo en la vida, era cuestión de práctica y ellos llevaban años entrenándose._

—_Ah, sois vosotros…—dice el enorme guardabosques una vez frente a frente de los dos jóvenes, y sin apenas sorprenderse por su encuentro. — ¿Qué hacéis ahí?_

—_Nada. —contestan al unísono despreocupados._

_Hagrid los mira ceñudo._

—_Los tengo contados, así que vacíate los bolsillos Sirius. —regaña el guardabosques mientras desvía la vista hacia el pequeño huerto de su cabaña._

—_Vamos Hagrid, tu antes molabas. —dice James intentando sonar adulador._

_El semigigante mueve la mano haciendo un ademán, queriendo cortar así lo que sin duda será una gran retahíla de alabanzas sobre su persona._

—_Vamos, venga, venir aquí, si os ven con eso yo también me meteré en un lio.—dice acercándose a ellos y empujándoles por los hombros sin apenas esforzarse para ello._

—_No puedes vigilarlos siempre. —advierte Sirius cuando ya están cerca de la entrada de la cabaña, cansado de ser arrastrado por el guardabosques y de que su resistencia no sirva para nada._

—_A mi no me amenaces. —riñe Hagrid señalándole con el dedo parándose en seco._

_Acto seguido los tres prorrumpen en una atronadora carcajada._

— _¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? ¿No estaréis haciendo novillos?_

_James niega con la cabeza._

—_La profesora de adivinación ha cogido un catarro, y al parecer la poción de la señora Pomfrey la ha dejado echando demasiado humo por la cabeza. —explica el joven de gafas._

—_Peter ha corrido la misma suerte. —añade Sirius mientras observa distraído los lindes del bosque prohibido._

—_Y como Remus a estas horas tiene runas…_

—_Ahhh ya veo…—comenta Hagrid.— ¿Queréis tomar un té? He hecho plum-cake._

—_Yo solo té.—añade Sirius rápidamente sonriendo—. No te lo tomes a mal Hagrid pero la última vez estuve con cagalera tres días._

—_Sería de cualquier porquería que estáis acostumbrados a comer. —refunfuña Hagrid un poco molesto y pasando hacia la casa, seguido por los dos jóvenes muchachos de tercer curso._

—_Bueno debéis de haber batido vuestro record personal ¿eh?—comenta el guardabosques al cabo de un rato mientras sirve el té en tres enormes tazas—. Un mes entero sin estar castigados._

_James y Sirius intercambian una mirada confundida entre ellos y acto seguido lo miran extrañados._

—_No os mandan conmigo al bosque prohibido desde entonces. —añade Hagrid al ver las caras de perplejidad de ambos._

—_Eso es porque McGonagall anda inspirada para los castigos. —dice Sirius mientras da un sonoro sorbo a su taza de té—¿Has visto que callos? Me tuvo el miércoles limpiando toda la sala de trofeos._

—_Os está bien empleado. —farfulla Hagrid, escondiendo cualquier indicio de compasión —. Siempre tenéis que andar por ahí merodeando, metiéndoos en asuntos que no os incumben._

_Ambos sonríen de forma idénticamente orgullosa, y Hagrid alza las cejas._

—_No es un cumplido por si no os habíais dado cuenta. —termina diciendo._

—_Cada día te pareces mas a Filch. —razona James divertido, con sus ojos chispeando emoción._

_Hagrid abre la boca pero la cierra automáticamente por tal revelación y sacude el revuelto pelo negro azabache del joven._

—_Ya os voy a dar a vosotros…_

—_Bueno Hagrid, tenemos que irnos. —dice James al cabo de un rato de charla animada en la acogedora cabaña—. Tenemos pociones._

—_Nunca me gustó esa asignatura.—dice Hagrid engurruñando la frente, mientras se levanta para acompañarlos a la puerta._

—_Pues imagínate con Slughorn…—comenta Sirius desganado._

_Hagrid arruga la nariz como único comentario y los dos jóvenes le sonríen, porque aunque jamás en la vida haría un comentario desagradable sobre ningún profesor, solo ellos entienden a la perfección que con ese simple gesto solo muestra un escaso aprecio por el pomposo y excéntrico profesor de pociones._

_Ya asomado a la ventana, y a través del cristal de su cabaña, ve como ambos caminan por el empedrado sendero de vuelta al castillo. Observa como el joven Potter mira de reojo al más alto de los dos y articula la misma pregunta de otras veces:_

— _¿Los tienes no?_

_Sirius solamente sonríe de medio lado, de igual forma que en las demás ocasiones._

—_Dos galeones a que nos ha dejado llevárnoslo. —contesta mientras se mete la mano en el bolsillo y le tira a su fiel compañero de gafas lo que apenas unas horas antes han robado de su jardín._

_Hagrid sonríe y mueve la cabeza, solo trece años y su irresponsabilidad y desdén por las nomas no tiene límites, tan iguales, tan idénticos, dos partes de una misma naranja, y sin duda alguna, una sobradamente inmadura._

El pequeño cuco sale y entra del reloj, anunciando las siete de la tarde, e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de golpe. Finalmente, sonríe con alivio y coloca la última fotografía en el álbum de piel, preparado para ser entregado al pequeño Harry.


End file.
